Summer Paradise
by riversonng
Summary: Cophine family AU: Cophine at the beach with their little family.


Cosima placed her bags on the sand and took out her blanket, placing it carefully on the ground, trying to put the least amount of sand possible. She placed her bag on the side and put the other one on the other side. She smiled and looked around, waiting for her companion. She got up and pushed her glasses front before grinning as she spoted the person she had been waiting for.

Delphine Cormier, french woman with her long blond locks and her warm smile, walked towards Cosima and waved at her with her free hand.

"Hey, long time." Cosima smirked and placed a kiss to Delphine's cheek.

"No fair." A little voice complained. It made Delphine chuckled and Cosima bent down to the toddler's level, holding on to Delphine's hand.

"Hey kid." Cosima smiled and put her hands out to her.

"Mommy!" The little girl chuckled, letting go of Delphine's hand and ran into her mother's.

Cosima lifted up the 3 years old and smiled, "how are you sweetie?" Cosima kissed the little girl's cheek.

"Bien!" The toddler chuckled.

Delphine smiled, holding a small child in her arms. Her head was rested on Delphine's and her arms were around her maman's neck. "She wouldn't wake up. She did for a few minutes and then she fell asleep again."

Cosima chuckled, "well she's a tired little girl." She bounced the child in her arms up and said to her, "Your sister's sleepy."

Ella grinned and pointed to the sea, "swim!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," Delphine said. "Let's go to our bags first."

Cosima put Ella down on the ground and watched her run to the blankets she had placed moments earlier.

Cosima opened one of the bags and took sunscreen out and grabbed Ella by the arm. "Come on, we've got to cream you up."

Ella smiled and put her hands up, she knew the drill. Cosima removed her top and shorts so that Ella was in her bathingsuit before opening the cap to her bottle and creaming her daughter.

"You're all good." Cosima smiled when she was finished.

Delphine sat on the blanket and placed Aria, their youngest daughter, on the blanket.

"Cover her from the sun." Cosima said.

Delphine smiled, "oui. But sunscreen first."

Cosima took the bottle and passed it to her. Ella sat in the sand, digging a hole with her feet. "Go swimming?"

Delphine looked at their eldest, "give us a minute chérie and we will go, okay?"

Ella let out a long sigh and Cosima poked her side, "come on don't do that or else we won't go in the water."

"Désolé." The little girl pouted, continuing to dig the hole with her feet.

Delphine finished creaming the small child and covered her face with a blankey, placing her in the shade. "She should wake up soon."

"Yeah, if we want her to sleep tonight." Cosima smiled.

"Oui." Delphine got up, brush some sand off of her and stood next to Ella.

"Maman!" Ella yelled as Delphine picked her up. Cosima chuckled and Delphine put Ella back on the ground.

"Alright, ready to swim bug?" Cosima asked, using Ella's nickname. It originated from when Delphine had carried their first child and they had seen the sonogram for the first time. Ella looked just like a bug on the screen and they kept the nickname.

For Aria, it had been different. When Delphine carried their second child, due to Cosima's infertility, Ella had called Delphine's small bump a duck. Delphine and Cosima hadn't questionned their daughter and stuck to the name.

Ella got up, full of sand, ready to go in the ocean. Delphine smiled at their hyperactive little girl and warned her, "don't go too far away from mommy, you know the rules."

"Oui, maman." Ella nodded.

Delphine smiled, "alright."

Cosima walked towards Delphine and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll be back."

Cosima removed the dress she was wearing to reveal her bikini and took Ella's hand as they made their way to the water.

Delphine sat back down, removing her top, and checked on Aria. It was a few minutes later that the little girl started fussing. Delphine picked her up.

"Bon matin mon amour." Delphine kissed the top of her daughter's head. Aria pouted and brought her hands to her face, rubbing her little eyes.

"Look," Delphine said. "Mommy's in the water with Ella."

Aria giggled at the mention of her mommy and smiled. Delphine touched the child's warm skin and frowned, "let's go join mommy, okay?"

Delphine got up, with Aria in her arms. She placed her down for a few moments to remove her shorts and then picked her back up, making her way to the water where Cosima and Ella were.

Cosima stood in the water as Ella ran in the water, splashing her mother in the mean time.

"Ella, please stop." Cosima warned her as Ella splashed the water in her mother's face.

"Désolé." She pouted and went back to running in the water. Ella swam a little and Cosima helped her back up when she had trouble. Cosima held her hand and supported Ella as she tried to jump over the small waves that come to her.

Cosima looked back to were their things were on the sand and frowned when she didn't spot Delphine and Aria.

"Looking for us?" She heard Delphine on the other side of her head.

"Maman!" Ella exclaimed. "Regarde! I jump the waves!"

"Oui," Delphine smiled. "I can see you."

Delphine entered the water slightly, with Aria in her arms. Cosima approached them and went to see their youngest. "Good morning duck."

Aria smiled and clapped her hands. Ella stood next to her mothers and Cosima out her hands front, "Wanna come see me Aria?"

Delphine passed Aria to Cosima and Ella took the oppertunity to hang onto Delphine.

Cosima lowered Aria into the water and Delphine watched the little girl grimace as she touched the water. As she got used to the water, she kicked her feet around. Ella approached her sister and waved to her.

"Regarde! Swim in the water duck." Ella bent down and made the water go to her shoulders.

The little family stayed in the water for a bit until they made their way back to their blanket and their bags.

Cosima and Delphine sat on the blanket and watched their two daughters play in the sand. Delphine took out some sand toys for the girls and they played with the sand.

"What are you building Ella?" Cosima asked.

"A castle." Ella smiled, placing some sand in a bucket. "But Aria keeps destroying it."

"She wants to help you, chérie." Delphine said.

Ella nodded, "I know."

Delphine chuckled and leaned towards Cosima, "she's just like her mommy."

Cosima grinned and tilted her head to be face to face with Delphine.

"Je t'aime." Delphine smiled.

"I love you too." Cosima smiled back, brushing her lips against Delphine's.

They sat there, on the sand and watched their two little girls play together. They were a perfect little family and there's nothing in the world they would rather change.

Fin.


End file.
